Ghost Hunt: Lily
by Kairisa
Summary: A new member joins SPR just in time for a case involving a haunted school. But as they dig deeper the SRP will uncover more than just the truth about the haunting, what's the new girl's secret? Is she a there to help? Or a danger to them all?


Ghost Hunt: Lily

Summary: A new member joins SPR just in time for a case involving a haunted school. But as they dig deeper the SRP will uncover more than just the truth about the haunting, what's the new girl's secret? Is she a there to help? Or a danger to them all?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

_**April 25**_

Mai Taniyama silently cursed her boss as she ran down the street towards Shibuya Psychic Research, a shopping bag wildly swinging from her hand. "I know he likes his tea considering he has at LEAST TWO cups of it everyday, but does it HAVE to be only ONE TYPE!! There are at LEAST two other kind of tea in the cupboard, but NO it has to be ONE. PARTICULAR. TYPE!!!!!!"

She was so busy fuming, that she didn't notice where she was going until……..

"OW!! What in the world?" Mai looked up from her sudden seat on the floor and noticed a young girl around her age, with dark brown/black hair in a ponytail, on the ground, rubbing her head furiously.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" she exclaimed as she offered her hand to the girl.

"That's ok, I wasn't either" the young girl stood up and laughed. Mai was startled to see that her eyes were a very dark shade of amber.

"Here, I'll help you pick up your things" the girl offered, and crouched down to retrieve the shopping bag. Mai snapped out of her daze, _"It's rude to stare"_ she scolded herself as she bent down to help. The girl had dropped a book on the ground, and Mai noted that it appeared to by a book about exorcists.

"Here you go" the girl handed Mai her shopping bag, while Mai gave her back the book.

"Thank you, I really must learn to stop walking while I'm reading, I become so clumsy" she laughed again.

Mai smiled _"I like this girl"_ she thought as she held out her hand, "I'm Mai Taniyama".

The girl shook her hand warmly, "My name is Sayuri Grayson". She smiled at Mai, who was looking very confused, "I'm half Australian, half Japanese" she explained.

"Oh", Mai glanced down at her watch and yelped, "oh no I'm going to be in trouble!!" she started to run off, then turned and called "maybe I'll see you around".

Sayuri waved back at her 'ok, bye'. She sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, _"now to find this place"_ she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mai, tea"

Mai sighed slightly; this was the third time that Naru had asked her for tea, obviously he was making up for the time that she had spent at the store. As she waited for the kettle to boil, Mai's thoughts wandered back to her run in with Sayuri…….. _"She had such strange eyes, I wonder if they were contacts?"_ she mused. Suddenly she was struck by the feeling that she would see her again, Mai shook her head _"now why would I feel that?"_

Naru was reading case notes as she poured his tea, a client had come in this morning with an interesting case from Shikino High School in Takaoka City; some students had started behaving like animals and had even started attacking some of the students, there had also been reports of shaking objects and strange noises.

There was a knock on the door and Bou-san and Ayako entered, Mai almost dropped the teapot when she noticed that Sayuri was with them.

"Hello Mai" Ayako greeted her as she went and sat down; Sayuri looked up, surprised and smiled, "I didn't know you worked here Mai" she said. Before Mai had a chance to answer, Naru walked in.

"Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san" he greeted them, then turned his gaze on Sayuri, "and who might you be".

Sayuri blushed as she answered "Sayuri Grayson, sir". Bou-san then came up and put his hand on Sayuri's shoulder "Ayako an I found her outside being harrased by some boys" he explained as Ayako muttered something about them calling her an old woman.

Sayuri smiled crookedly, then said "I was given this address by a priest by the name of Father Toujou, he told me that I could contact a friend here".

Naru rasied one eyebrow, "and, by chance, is your 'friend' dead?"

"No, no he's not"

"Then if no one in this room knows you then it is obvious that your friend is not here". Sayuri's cheeks flushed and she looked just about ready to yell at Naru. Mai was also starting to become really mad at her boss, _"sheesh he doesn't have to be so rude to her does he?"_ she thought, just when she was about to say something there was a soft knock on the door and Masako walked in.

She looked surprised to find everyone staring at her and quickly covered her mouth with her sleeve. "Good afternoon everyone" she said softly as she started walking over to a chair. Before she got even halfway there her eyes widened, she turned to looked at Sayuri and walked over to her. Glaring up at her (A/N: Sayuri is around Mai's height) she asked quietly "What are you?".

Sayuri's eyes suddenly went blank, as if someone had pulled shutters over them and she answered, just as quietly "I don't know what you're talking about".

The two girls continued to glare at each other as Bou-san cleared his throat loudly, they both ignored him and, in an effort to break the tension he said "so Sayuri, are those contact lenses your wearing?". Sayuri looked up and blinked at him a few times, "ummmm, oh yes of course they are".

Masako sighed and went to sit down next to Ayako.

Just then there was a third knock on the door, this time Yasuhara and John walked in, "Hi" Yasuhara said cheerfully while John simply looked as though he'd been shocked as he stared a Sayuri, "Yuri?" he asked hesitantly. Sayuri turned, and cried out "John!!" as she rushed forward and threw her arms around him.

Mai was sure that she saw him blush slightly as he hugged her in return.

"What are you doing here?" John asked. Everyone was now sitting on the couches (Masako and Sayuri sitting as far away as possible). Sayuri smiled at him "oh, just wanted to get away for a bit I guess, I remembered you mentioning going to Japan, so I decided to come and surprise you". Naru glanced at her suspiciously _"it doesn't seem she's telling the whole truth"_ he thought. He stood up and everyone stopped talking. "Now as you all know SPR has accepted as new case at Shikino High School, I'm assuming that you will all help as usual so be here by 7 tomorrow morning" he sat down.

After a few seconds of dead silence, Sayuri hesitantly asked "can I help out?" Naru looked at her for awhile before asking in a cold voice "how?" Sayuri looked at the floor, seemingly unwilling to answer John then came to her rescue by quickly saying "she's a medium". Masako muttering sounded suspiciously like "yeah right". Naru looked at Sayuri until she slowly raised her head, he sighed "be here by 7 or we're leaving without you". Sayuri broke into a relieved smile while Masako's mouth came very close to falling open had she not covered her face with her sleeve. Mai jumped up from the couch with a triumphant "YES" then ran over a hugged Sayuri "welcome to the team Yuri".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews (and any constructive criticism) are highly appreciated, thank you XD

A.N: Sayuri's name means "Little Lily' hence the title.


End file.
